In the wafer test area, the functionality of the semiconductor dies on the wafer is tested. To execute these tests, physical contact is established between the dies on the wafer and the test equipment. The test equipment typically includes a test system for administering the tests and collecting the test results through a probe card. The probe card includes probes for contacting each die to be tested. Each physical contact between the probes of a probe card (or any other contact technology) and the pads of the dies being tested is commonly referred to as a touchdown (TD) in the semiconductor testing industry. As the number of TDs increases, so too does the risk of pad cracks or other pad damage or problems such as decreased bondability, etc. The actual number of TDs experienced by individual semiconductor dies is conventionally unknown. As such, conventional semiconductor die testing techniques are unable to detect and scrap dies which have been contacted to often and therefore have a higher quality risk or do not meet customer requirements regarding TD count. Conventional testing techniques instead estimate TD count based on the amount of tests and only for the entire wafer, not for single dies.